


Survive the Night

by aroberuka



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Bob isn't sure what's going on, but he's willing to roll with it.





	Survive the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trane/gifts).



> Hey there :) I was not assigned to write for you this year, but Joyce Byers/Bob Newby + Time Loops was too fun to resist. Hope you enjoy!

Truth is, Bob still doesn’t know much about what happened before, or what’s happening now. There’s never time for explanations, which is ironic, given—well.

But: he doesn’t know why they’re stuck in the lab, or why time keeps looping on itself, or why no-one else seems to notice.

What he _does_ know is this: the first time around, he died, within reach of the doors.

And Joyce—

The look on her face—

So he’s fine with the loops, really, and he’s fine with not understanding, so long as it gives him a chance never to break her heart again.


End file.
